User blog:Bendos the Silent/A History of the Battalion: Chapter 1 - Con
Before beginning the story, I need to give some background on what I'm doing here. I'm basically writing the history of all of my main Bakugan in my possession that I use for RP and such. To start of the series is my oldest and senior Bakugan, Con. Originally I was going to write these during the wait until Arc 2 of my RP series, but I don't feel like waiting. The stories take place from the perspective of the Bakugan it features, not me. For example, this one is from the perspective of Con. I'll only be writing about my living Bakugan. If you want me to write about my deceased Bakugan (Evo, Phos, Bulk, Cancer) in some chapters, just say so. And so, here is the story of Con, by Con. Enjoy! Chapter 1 - Con (floating along in ball form) Where in the world is the end to this tunne- ah, there's some light coming out there. (exits) (several Gundalians are fighting each other physically) o_o What's THAT all about?! (one of them looks over, and sees me) Oh crap... Gundalian: A BAKUGAN! GET OVER HERE! O_O OH CRAP! (floats away quickly) (a ship flies overhead) A cargo ship...? No, I saw some heavy duty weaponry on that thing. Better see if they can save me... (the ship lands, and someone walks out) Oh boy, doesn't look Gundalian. I better get outta here. (hides behind a crate) (the figure comes closer, and appears to have a Bakugan on his shoulder, the two of them talking) Figure: I'm telling you, Phos. We need to stop for supplies. The ship'll burn out if we don't. Phos: Well we gotta get out of here, Bendo. You know how much I hate this stinkhole. STINKHOLE?! Bendo: (looks up) Huh? o-o Great. I've been heard. Bendo: Who's there? (walks closer to the crate) dangitdangitdangitdangitDANGIT!!! Bendo: (pokes hand through, and catches me) Who are you? (sigh) I am Haos Contestir. Formerly a member of the government here in Gundalia, until I was abandoned in this nasty alley. Phos: (floats by me) Heh. I can tell. You are pretty grimy looking. (glares) Bendo: Don't mind him. He just has bad memories here. Phos: Pfft. That's putting it lightly. ...I can see... Bendo: You know this galaxy pretty well? Like the back of my hand. Phos: Heh. What? Phos: (suddenly looking around) ... Bendo: You mind coming with us for a while? We're trying to navigate out of here. With you? AND THAT THING?! No way. Phos: Seconded. Bendo: -_-" Oh come on. Nope. Bendo: ...what's worse: Being with an idiotic Bakugan and I, or wasting your life away here? ...dang. "Tough" choice. Bendo: (troll face) >:( Bendo: Well? Fine. Just this once. Bendo: (puts me on his shoulder, and walks back into the ship) Phos: WAIT FOR ME! (flies in just as the door shuts) Bendo: (starts the ship off, and it takes off from Gundalia) (sitting on Bendo's shoulder, thinking) Finally. I have a life. I have hope. I have a new light... Category:Blog posts